


The Coffee Shop Tales of Doctor Picani

by Three_eyed_BlueRaven



Category: Cartoon Therapy, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cartoon Therapy - Freeform, Gen, I kept the protag vague for everyone, My First Work in This Fandom, Sander sides I guess, also another story from tumblr, have some fun these seem to be in short supply, not my idea, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_eyed_BlueRaven/pseuds/Three_eyed_BlueRaven
Summary: Human AUPicani is sort of cryptid. He only appears when you need him most, when you're at your lowest. When you need him, you don't have to look for him. He’ll find you. It may be he sits down at your table at a coffee shop and just starts talking, or you find him waiting for you on a street corner, but he’ll be there.This was the prompt that inspired me to write this. It was created byrainbowplaidvirgilPlease go check them out and comment if the link works.





	The Coffee Shop Tales of Doctor Picani

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for any of the characters created by Thomas Sanders. I hope I did Dr. Picani justice.

The rain pours down from the grey sky, just seeming to add on to the misery of the entire day. As you walked past a street light it flickered out just as you stepped in a puddle, soaking through your shoes all the way to your socks. Grumbling about your wet socks, you look around for any place to get out of the rain. You see a coffee shop that you swear was never there before. Well, there was no other place open at this time. You make your way over to the little coffee shop and open the door. The smell of coffee and pastries hits you and strangely it relaxes you. You go to the counter and look at what coffee you can afford. 

“ Hello! Oh did you get caught in the rain?” 

A voice comes from the back and a man walks towards you. His hair was purple, a big pop of color. A little offputting coming from the coffee shop that was all browns and beiges. You node. 

“ Well, I am glad you are out of there. Would you like so coffee? Free of charge.” 

You give him a weird look and he laughs, flashing the brightest smile.

“ I know I get that a lot. It really is free. Just sit and I’ll get you some coffee” 

You sit as he prepares the coffee. He is a strange man and the cafe really just came out of nowhere. You blink and there is a steaming cup of coffee in front of you as well as the man sliding into the chair across from you. 

“So want to tell me about your day? It seems like it has been a pretty bad one.” 

You don’t know this man but he seems to want to help, and something is telling you that this man can be trusted. You launch into your day, how you got up late, the bus broke down on your way to work, causing you to be even later, you were told that due to a merger happening soon you might get laid off from your job, and your partner decided they wanted something more out of life and left you. Having only so many trips on your bus pass you decided to walk home and ended up getting caught out in the rain. As you finish your tale you look up to see a look of sympathy on the man’s face. 

“Oh, that's rough buddy. ”

He smiles for a second and then looks at you more seriously. 

“ That is a series of unfortunate events. This has all happened in the last 12 hours?” 

You node and take a sip of your coffee. It is prepared just the way you like it. 

“ Well, we all have bad days. Some are worse than others, but we get through them. Do you have something to look forward to tomorrow? Maybe next week? A plan to hang out with your friends, going to the park or the movies, anything like that? Something happy to think about and get you through your feelings?”

You smile and remember some plans you made with your friends to go out and have some fun on one of the days you all have off. You had been planning it for a while now. 

“ Yes, I do have something planned with my friends soon. We planned to go out and just walk around, catching up. We haven't all gotten together in such a long time.” 

The man smiled. 

“See?? Something happy to look forward too.”

You smile and continue talking to the man as you finish your coffee. You finish off your coffee with a smile on your face. 

“Thank you very much for the coffee and the talk ummm… I never got your name.” 

The man smiled. 

“ You can call me picani. Come back for coffee anytime”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I want to add more chapters to this. Comment with ideas if you want more.


End file.
